User talk:TheQueenOfThisShip
Hey Queen, I (mostly) finished Tigerstar's Family Tree. The boxes just need to be filled with colour :) From Red (talk) 02:27, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Oh my god Clover you're a saviour aaah, I was going to finish it, but I never had the time. Very complicated tree it is. I'm so glad you had the time to do it. LOL! Hey! I finished colourising most of the boxes for Tigerstar's Tree, that should be it done. Put the family tree at the bottom of the page otherwise it will glitch out into leader info and etc.. it's just a problem with the wiki, not the template itself. Your oc's are really creative! --Mittenkitten6536 (talk) 03:17, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Sorry! Hey Queen, I saw your message about the family tree on Marsh's talk page. Sorry about messing up Berrystem and Moonsplash's kits and stuff! I'll fix it up soon. ^_^ From Clover Shadow (talk) 09:45, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Hello! This is a bit out of the blue.. but Since you also contribute a lot, I'm going to make you a content mod + admin. You're also very active here and have been for a while like Ves. I think you're deserving of the role. I've also recently upgrading some of Lolli/Ves' admin powers so I think there is room for another admin! If you don't want the role, I will happily take it off for you! I hope this isn't too out of the blue with my disappearance and if you take up the role, you'll help out Ves a bit considering I'm never online, although I'm going to try to be. It's my lack of interest recently! Oh my, I’m deeply honored that you would give me this title! I will gladly help out around here. I do hope you’ll gain some interest in this wikia and I’m hoping to see more of you soon! Til then, have fun! -QueenOfThisShip When we talked here, you said that we needed some were more private, because of your upcoming book. So, is it alright if I call her Lovekit, then later Lovelight? -Texaswild If I'm gonna add her in any sort of way, I want you to have a least some control over her character, which means I will have to reveal spoilers for Into the Flames. That is why I requested to talk in private. I believe you already have a character with the prefix LOVE. I'm not a big fan of that prefix. -QueenOfThisShip ok! Well, that's fine. If you don't like the name, maybe Spottedkit later Spotteddapple? -Texaswild That depends. -QueenOfThisShip Hey Queen, Since I am a fandom user, I cannot use your blanks. But I was wondering if you could make a blank for one of my Ocs, Wispfeather. She is a gray cat with cream spots. It is ok if you won`t. Just asking. 00:19, February 21, 2019 (UTC)Wispfeather You shouldn't need an account to upload a photo of your character. If you are planning on sticking around, make an account. I've noticed that other fandom users are causing trouble, so you might as well make an account. QueenOfThisShip My wiki Hey, Queen! I was wondering if you could join my wiki, Warriors Wiki. It is listed under my favorite wikis. If you do, you can have a Admin/Chat-mod rank. Have a great day! -Texaswild question about the oc wiki and mobile use hey! i have a question about using the oc wiki while on mobile. i noticed a lot of people using a template for their oc's info (name, pic, family, etc). is there a way to access this on mobile or should i wait to use my computer? thanks! Help! Hello, there! I'm having a small trouble editing an infobox about my character. Yes, i'm trying to create a page, and also yes! It might be pretty dumb, but i'm new at this. So i wanted to ask for help, is there any kind of tutorial of how can i edit properly an infobox? Or could you briefly explain how? Sorry if my english is bad, though. But i need some help! :') —EnndoEnndoFlare (talk) 08:02, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Hello! I'm just leaving a message to earn a badge. :) ;p Dear Queen, I left this message for 2 reasons: 1. to ask you how to create a category/if a can make a category. 2. to earn a badge -Dove